The cave
by GermanCSI
Summary: The exploration of a new planet goes horribly wrong and Dr. Crusher finds herself in a cave under the surface of the planet, alone. She needs help, but gets it from a different century with the assistance of Q. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is about a developing relationship between Dr. Crusher and a girl who has to play the doctor on her with a little help of Q. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Enterprise was on their way to Tauris Delta A, a rather small and deserted class M planet which was to be explored. Star Fleet knew a little about the environment of the planet, just that the atmosphere was breathable and the size of the planet was right for the proper g-force.

Captain Picard was a little worried when he got his commands to set out for the planet and evaluate it for colonisation. Under normal circumstances he would be excited about the mission, but something told him this was a dangerous place to be. His first officer on the other hand was as excited as the rest of the crew. Exploring new planets was the main purpose of the Enterprise and therefore, Picard kept his doubts to himself.

"Captain, we're in orbit around Tauris Delta A." Lt. Comdr. Data said and the ship dropped out of warp. On the view screen was the picture of a very ordinary looking planet, very much like most of the class M planets they'd encountered.

"Number one, ready the away team and take Dr. Crusher with you. She requested to come with you." The captain had a very strange feeling in his stomach issuing these orders, but he couldn't explain it. On the other hand, Riker was eager to finally beam down on the surface. He entered the turbo lift and Data and another officer followed him. On their way to the transporter room they met up with Dr. Crusher who was carrying a bag with various instruments.

"Dr. Crusher, may I ask why you are coming with us? Is there something in particular you want to do?" Data asked. The doctor pointed on her bag.

"I want to look for various medical plants on the planet to maybe find a handful of new treatments." When they reached the transporter platform Riker handed out a phaser for everyone. "Just in case." The transporter chief engaged the transporter and the ship dematerialized in front of them.

As soon as they materialized again on the surface of the planet, Dr. Crusher knew something went horribly wrong. Instead of the meeting point in the middle of a rather big glade in the forest, she found herself in a dark cave. Her eyes only adapted slowly to the dim light from the ceiling. "Will! Data!" she shouted, but no one answered. The sound bounced off the walls of the cave and reflected her screams making them sound terrifying. It seemed to be a rather big cave she was standing in, but she looking around she couldn't find an exit.

"Dr. Crusher to Enterprise, do you read me?" There was no answer. She tried to hail the others but no one answered this time, either. The panic rose in her and she had trouble breathing calmly. The floor she was standing on was irregular and had sharp stones sticking out of it. Luckily her tricorder had a built in light which lightened up her way just a little. However, it didn't show her the gap between two rows of gravel. Her foot got stuck and she sprawled face down onto the sharp stones. The world around her suddenly went black.

In his ready room the captain impatiently paced back and forth waiting for message from the away team, but instead of the highly anticipated call from his first officer some else appeared in his ready room.

"Jean-Luc, why the unhappy face?" The captain swirled around and stared at the unwelcome visitor.

"Q! Get off my ship! Now!" Q just laughed and placed himself on the captain's couch. "Oh captain, my captain. You surely want to know what happens down on the planet. I can help maybe. They're not answering, are they?" The colour vanished from the captain's face, but he tried to not show any of his worries to Q.

"Are you behind this, Q? And if that's the case, I want it to stop immediately!" He pulled down his uniform jacket and swallowed his anger, just for the moment.

"Oh no, that's not my work. It was the planet itself. The atmosphere might have disrupted the transporter signal, but I can assure you I'm not involved in any of this, but I maybe help the pretty doctor. She's in the deepest trouble." Before the captain could say another word Q winked and vanished.

"Captain Picard to Chief O'Brian, do you have a lock on the away team?"

" _No captain, I'm afraid I lost them._ " The captain rushed through the bridge in the turbo lift and went straight to the transporter room.

"Chief, explain please. Why could this happen?" The poor man was extremely stressed. "Honestly, captain, I can't explain any of this. We checked the conditions for beaming, but the signal was suddenly disturbed and now I can't read any intelligent life form on the planet. I try my best to find the away team, but there isn't much to work with."

"I want my officers back aboard as soon as possible. Did you understand that, Chief O'Brian?" He just nodded and swept some sweat from his forehead.

 **I hope you liked it. The next chapters are finished and ready to upload. Please leave a review. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **This is the main part of the story. Enjoy reading!**

I was running through the train station to catch the last train this night to the outskirts of the city. Every Wednesday is was the same story: my lectures ended very late and I always stayed a little longer to study together with some classmates and in the end I had to run to catch my train. It was really time to look for a place in the city centre. I was a second semester engineering student, one of only female students, but I was the only one still living with my parents. This was always a reason for my fellow classmates to make fun of me, but right now there was nothing I could do about it.

I finally reached my platform and the train was still standing there; what a relief. Apart from me there was just one other person on it. I sat down a few rows away from that person; he was somehow suspicious. Right after I sat down the doors closed and the train started moving. I slowly relaxed and looked at my watch. It was half past one in the morning. Normally I was studying on the train, but I was dead tired and so I tried to catch up with some sleep. It seemed only to be five seconds or so when I woke up again. Out of the blue the other person was sitting across from me staring at me. If I wasn't that tired, I would have screamed, but instead I just inhaled sharply and quickly got my legs out of his way. The first few seconds I was amazed by his choice of clothing. It seemed like he just threw together some currents trends but the outcome was so hideous I wasn't able to speak.

"I need your help." I raised both of my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

"Help with what?"

"You need to come with me."

"That's not going to happen!"

A mad grin appeared on his face which made me cringe. I got up certain to change my seat, but the man grabbed my arm violently.

"Get off me!" I tried to break free, but he was way stronger than me and I had no chance. The panic spread like poison through my body and the adrenalin rushed through my veins, but before I could do anything to defend me he snapped his fingers and my surroundings disappeared.

Finally he let go of me and I stumbled backwards. The floor was very uneven and the light was almost completely gone, apart from a light dimmer from the high ceiling.

"What in earth is this? Where are we?" The man seemed to be very relaxed for the situation.

"Well, how do I explain it to you?"

"Just spit it out!"

"If you wish. You're in the 24th century on an earth like planet at the edge of the galaxy. In orbit around us is a star ship named USS Enterprise and from this ship there are a few officers on this planet. The ship's doctor is in this very cave and she's hurt. I want you to help her." I was completely baffled and wanted to ask questions, but a bright light appeared and he was gone. I started looking around in the cave, but in the dim light I couldn't see anything. After a few minutes I remembered my phone in my pocket and I used its light as a flashlight.

Indeed there was someone, just a few metres away from me. When I came closer I saw a woman lying on the stone floor. She was unconscious and I noticed a significant amount of blood on the floor next to her. "Can you hear me?" She didn't answer and when I kneeled down next to her I saw her eyes closed and her mouth half open. Her left foot was caught in a gap between two stones. Obviously she must have knocked her head on the stone floor and got a concussion. Before I started helping her I checked out my surroundings. Their position was in the middle of the cave and the walls were about ten metres in each direction. There the floor was more even and it seemed to be a better place to take care of the woman. Before I moved her I checked her breathing and heartbeat and both seemed to be fine. The woman was really heavy and I could hardly lift her but one step at a time I managed to move her to the wall. In school I learned a bit about first aid, but this definitely exceeded my powers.

Nevertheless I started to work. At first I took off my jacket and wrapped the woman in it, because her skin was really cold. I looked around to find something I could fix the deep cut on her head with, but there was only mine and her clothing. Since she needed all her clothing to stay warm I used the t-shirt I was wearing under my blouse and ripped it into pieces. Before I wrapped on of the pieces around her head it came to my mind that the cut was way too deep to be closed with that pathetic piece of cloth. Instead I got a sewing kit and a lighter out of my bag. I used the lighter to disinfect the needle and threaded a piece of black thread. My hand was shaking when I set the first stitch but my extensive sewing experience made me do neat stitches, although I was scared to death to do something wrong. After the last stitch the bleeding slowed down, which told me it wasn't completely wrong what I did and therefore, I confidently wrapped the piece of cloth around her head. In the end the woman didn't look like she was close to death anymore, but nevertheless I still checked the rest of her body for other injuries. As far as I could tell her legs were intact. The ankle was maybe twisted, but there was nothing I could do about it and it wasn't that dangerous. On her hands were a few cuts, but they were barely deep enough to bleed so I just wrapped the rest of the cloth around without stitching. When I saw the empty case at her belt I remembered she was holding something before I moved her. I wasn't entirely sure I could leave her alone, but after I checked her breathing and heartbeat another time I climbed over the stones to place where I found her.

It took me only five minutes to find the small device, but I had no idea what it was, nor did I know how to use it. It looked a bit like a phone, but it was bigger and completely covered with buttons; it also had a weird looking thing attached to the top. I removed it and it started blinking und beeping, so I put it back immediately. My next priority was to find a way out of the cave and to find water. I still had a full bottle in my bag but that wasn't enough for two people. My head was running wild with different scenarios of what would happen if this cave had no exit, but I tried to ignore them. Instead I looked at my phone only to see that the battery was running fairly low so I turned it to flight mood to have light of a few more hours. After I went back to where the woman was lying I took my water bottle out of my bag and placed it over the flashlight of my phone. The cave was now illuminated in a dim light, but it was enough to see the opposite walls as shadows. The woman was still unconscious but I would have wondered if she woke up that quickly. I laid the weird device next to her on the ground in, case she woke up while I was away and started looking for it, and closely observed the walls of the cave. And indeed I could find a crack in the wall about fifty metres away from me.

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 3

The space behind it was really narrow and steep, but I noticed that the temperature had dropped drastically to the big one before. When I touched one wall to support myself I felt water running over my fingers. The stream was barley touchable but it was something. I formed a cup with my hand and caught a bit of water in it to try it. It was drinkable as far as I could tell after I swirled it around in my mouth.

Unfortunately the light from my phone didn't reach through the crack and therefore I was standing in complete darkness. My curiosity told me to go further, but the lack of light scared me off so I squeezed back to the big room. On the way I was wondering why the temperature wasn't even in the two rooms. Even though the crack was tiny compared to the size of the room, eventually the cold air had to make its way through it into the big room. I found the answer to that in the sharp stones in middle of the big room, rather the space between the stones. With closer inspection I could feel that the gaps were narrow but very deep and there was warm air coming through when I held my hand between two of the stones.

Suddenly the complete silence in the cave was interrupted by a distant moan from the woman. It almost scared the living daylights out of me and bumped into the wall behind me. As quickly as possible I went back to the woman and I reached her just in time to stop her from taking off the strips of cloth from her wounds.

"Stop, you're injured. Don't take them off!" I said and pushed her back on the ground. I knew she could understand me, because her expression changed with my words, but it took a while before she said something herself.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where is the away team?" She was panicking and I had trouble keeping her from further injuring herself. "My name is Mary and you are in what seems to be a cave. You're hurt. I treated your wounds as good as possible, but they're sensitive." She slowly and very carefully inspected her wounds and she obviously wasn't happy with what I've done. "What have you done to my head?" Now I was really worried that I did something wrong, but the damage was done and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You had a very bad cut on your head and I stitched it." The woman's mouth opened in astonishment. "You did what?" I suddenly remembered what the weird man said about me being in the 24th century and thought that medical procedures would have changed by now. I immediately tried to defend myself. "It seemed the only logical thing to do. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but you were bleeding hard and now it stopped."

"No you didn't do anything wrong, but I wonder where you learned it. No one teaches that in med school. This is a procedure used by doctors hundreds of years ago." I was almost exploding with curiosity. "I was born hundreds of years ago. Are you a doctor? Can you tell me a bit more about this place?" Before the woman said anything she pushed herself up to sit a little higher.

"Yes, I am a doctor. My name is Beverly Crusher and I'm an officer aboard the USS Enterprise. You were born hundreds of years ago? How?" I also sat down and faced the woman.

"I can't explain it. I was sitting in the train on the way home when this very strange man appeared and he brought me here to help you. He said I was in the 24th century." The brows of the woman narrowed and her face turned slightly angry. "Q!" she muttered under her breath.

"You know him?" I was more than astonished. "And where on earth is this place. I couldn't get service with my phone." I pointed to the improvised lamp. "Yes I do know him, but I rather don't. He is omnipotent and a bit of a prankster, but he's right. You are in the 24th century. I remember beaming down on this planet, but this isn't earth. It's a class M planet in the Tauris System, pretty far from earth. I need to find the rest of the away team. They're probably looking for me. I have to tell them I'm ok." She wanted to get up, but again I gently pushed her back.

"You can't go anywhere. I didn't study medicine, but I know you have a concussion and shouldn't be getting up." Obviously she had the same opinion and lay back as far as possible. "I know, doctors are the worst patients." I took the bottle off my phone and offered a sip to Beverly. She almost drank half of the bottle; she was that thirsty. I refused to drink, because first, I wasn't injured and didn't need it that much, and secondly I knew that my phone's light wasn't shining forever and I would need a lot of light getting new water. Therefore I turned off the light. "I need to save the battery." After a while our eyes got used to the darkness and I could see the light shimmer from the ceiling again.

"Is this the only water we have?" Beverly asked while she reached for the bottle again. "I found some water in another part of the cave, but I need light to go there and the light will last at the most for half an hour." I heard her drink a little slower and she stopped earlier than before. Her breathing gradually slowed down, that gave me the impression that she was falling asleep.

"Beverly, wake up. You mustn't sleep." She took a sharp breath and I could hear the rustle of her clothes. "Do you have family?"

"Yes, I have a son; his name is Wesley." My curiosity was awaking from hibernation again and I was eager to listen. "Please tell me about him. And I will tell you about my family in return, but you mustn't fall asleep."

"Alright, Mary, Wesley is now 21 and he's finally at the Academy again and resuming his studies. Star Fleet Academy is like a university, but most graduates serve aboard star ships. My son already served at the Enterprise when he was younger, and he did a very good job. He even was promoted to Ensign. Do you know the different ranks?"

"Yes I do. My uncle serves in the navy he's Commander."

"Well when Wes finally joined the Academy it was rather strange for him to be a cadet again and accepting the lower rank. I think that's the reason why he quit."

"He quit? But you said he's at the Academy again."

"He spent a few years travelling, but now I hope he has found his home." There was something weird about the way she spoke of travelling, but I thought it had something to do with her injury. "What about your family. You promised me something in return."

"I already told you about my uncle. I have a little sister and my parents are still married, which is a very rare thing in my time. Are you and your husband still married?" I could hear her swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Actually he died in a terrible star ship accident a few years ago. I was working in a hospital on earth at that time to look after Wes. He was only six when it happened."

"I have lost two of my grandparents. It was very tragic at the time, but they were both very old and it was maybe better for them." Tears were forming in my eyes and I stopped for a moment.

"Tell me about your sister." Beverly said and I could hear that her voice growing weaker.

"Beverly, drink some water. You're getting weaker." She opened the bottle and gulped down a few sips of water. When she offered me the bottle I finally took it, because the talking had dried out my mouth. "My sister is 16 and she's still in high school, in year 10. Her name is Helene. She recently got her first boyfriend. He's a very nice guy and he's in her class. I really hope they turn out fine, but I know this is her first boyfriend and these relationships never work out in the long run. Beverly, say something. Tell me you're not sleeping." Her clothes rustled, but it was very silent, weaker than before. I crawled over to her and felt for her face to check if she was still breathing. Her pulse was really slow, but still strong, and her breathing was still there. However, she was fast asleep. What really worried me was that there was still blood running out of her head wound and gathering into a large pool underneath her.

"Beverly, wake up!" I gently shook her shoulder, but she didn't move. She didn't even moan or show any sign of life. I checked her pulse over and over again and each time it seemed to get slower and weaker every time I checked. After a while I was confident to leave her for a short time.

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little longer than the other ones but I think you don't mind. Also, Q is represented a little different than in the series. Nevertheless have fun reading.**

Chapter 4

I figured the light on my phone was just enough for ten minutes tops, so I moved quickly. I reached the crack in the wall in record time and squeezed through it. Before I inspected the rest of the cave I drank as much water from the wall as I could, since I left the rest of the water in the bottle to Beverly in case she woke up.

When I was full I started climbing up the rocks. The way was slippery and pretty smooth which was really hard to find halt, but I somehow managed it to get to the top safely without getting my phone wet. At the top was a small platform where I sat down to rest for a few minutes. Half of my clothes were completely wet and I wringed them out as much as I could. The way leading away wasn't much more than a tunnel and I had to crawl. After twenty metres the tunnel started to rise and another twenty metres farther there were the first signs of light. To save the battery for the way back I turned off the light.

After a few minutes I got used to the darkness and I could make out the shapes of the stones in the tunnel. I also noticed that the light was irregular and flickering. The sound of the water drowned as I walked farther down the tunnel and I could hear something like voices; at least it reminded me of voices.

Suddenly the light was so bright I had to close my eyes. I felt like a deer in the headlights of a car.

"Who are you?" This was clearly the voice of a man. "Can you turn off the light? I can't see!" He dimmed the light and turned it away from my face so I could lower my arms.

"I'm Mary. Are you looking for Beverly?" I still couldn't see the man; my eyes only showed me stars and lighting bolts. "Yes, indeed we are looking for Dr. Crusher. I am Lt. Comdr. Data, officer aboard the star ship Enterprise, and this is Cmdr. Riker."

"Where is she?" This was a new voice about two metres away from the first one. My eyes adjusted to the light eventually and I noticed two men standing in front of me. The one who spoke first had very light skin; lighter than a normal man. The other one reached for something on his belt, but I couldn't see what it was and he also didn't draw it. I turned around and pointed to the tunnel where I came from.

"It's not far, but there is a waterfall in the way." The man named Data pointed his light into the tunnel and pressed a button on his chest. "Lt. Comdr. Data to Enterprise, Comdr. Riker and I found a human woman in a cave under the planet's surface. She has information about Dr. Crusher and we are following her, but the communicator connection will fail soon. Permission to proceed." A different voice from no specific origin answered.

"Enterprise to Lt. Comdr. Data, permission's granted. Is this woman any threat to you or Dr. Crusher?" "She is not armed and does not have any non-human abilities. Data out." I was so confused I had to just watch the two men until I realized they wanted me to guide them to Beverly.

"This way!" I said and went down the tunnel again to the top of the waterfall. Data got a weird device from his pocket which he planted in the stone wall above the water. It was obviously a kind of rope. He secured it to his uniform and carefully put some tension on it.

"It would be the best if you come with me to show me the way." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. His arms somehow felt stronger than a normal human, but in this situation I was way too flashed to ask anything. We somehow didn't get wet on the way down, but the floor was still wet and the water soaked through my shoes. Ignoring my wet feet I showed Data the crack in the wall which led to the big room.

"Beverly's in the room behind that crack. It's not far away now." He attempted to squeeze through the crack, but he was too big.

"It appears the dimensions of my body are too big and I think Cmdr. Riker is, too. Are you able fit through that passage?" I nodded, but I had no idea what he had in mind. "Can you bring Dr. Crusher?" My jaw dropped. I couldn't possibly do that.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough. She's unconscious." Data handed me another weird device. It had little arms and looked a bit like a spider with nets between the arms. "What is this? I've never seen something like this."

"It is very easy to use. At first you have to place the hoover above the doctor and then you have to press these buttons to activate the net. The body of the doctor should be light enough for you to lift her." I was confident that I could do it and therefore I squeezed through the crack again. On the other side I turned on the light and made my way to Beverly. She was still unconscious and the bleeding was stronger than before. I checked her vital signs and I was very relieved to see that her heart was still beating and she was still breathing. The device Data gave me was indeed easy to use and it took me less than five minutes to get Beverly in a hoovering position. After that I gathered all my belongings in the backpack and moved back to the crack in the wall.

"I need your help with Beverly." I said when I could see the first glimpses of Data through the crack and handed him the remote control of the device. He pushed some buttons and the net around the body of the doctor changed its shape so it could be adapted to the shape of the crack.

After Beverly I squeezed through the crack and pulled my backpack behind me. On the other side Data was already pulling himself up together with Beverly. He came down again to get me and together with him we moved up the waterfall. Cmdr. Riker was already waiting for us and he pressed the button on his shirt.

"Riker to Enterprise, four to beam directly to sickbay." No one answered. "We have to get to the surface. The communicators aren't working down here." He turned around and led the way through the tunnel to the point where we met and further down to something that looked like a staircase. I followed the two men to the surface.

The landscape that stretched out in front of me was simply breath taking. We were standing on top of a mountain above an endless forest that stretched to the horizon.

"Wow! This is amazing! Where are we?" Data laid Beverly on the ground and checked her with something like I found in spot where I found her.

"You don't know that?" Riker asked. "We are on Delta Tauris A. This is the northern continent. We are evaluating the planet for colonisation. Can I ask you a question?" I nodded and finally sat down on the ground. "Our scans didn't show any form of intelligent life on the planet. How come you are here? I have never seen you on the Enterprise."

"Well, I'm not from this century. I was on the train on my way home when I met this strange man…" My words were cut off by a bright light and the sudden appearance of said man.

"Q, what are you doing here?" Riker said and pointed something at the new man that looked dangerous.

"Oh Riker, do you really think anything you do does any harm to me?" Another flash appeared in Riker's hand and his weapon disappeared. "I see your doctor is with you again and all with the help of this young lady." He walked over to me and I got pulled to my feet.

"Will you finally get me back to my own time now that Beverly is safe?" To my great horror he just shook his head and loosened the grip around my arm.

"Sweetheart, I can't. That would change your timeline and we all don't want that. Now, commander, you can call the Enterprise." Riker still glared at Q but tapped the button on his shirt.

"Enterprise, five to beam up; directly to sickbay." What happened after that was simply amazing and so scary at the same time, I would have screamed if my muscles weren't blocked for some reason. Just a second later I found myself in a very strange looking room with several beds at the walls and one in the middle. It reminded my somehow of an emergency room, but a very inefficient one. As soon as we materialized in the room a group of people in the same clothes as Beverly rushed into the room and got the doctor onto the bed in the middle. One of them was holding an instrument like I found next Beverly in the cave.

"Prepare for surgery. The doctor has a deep head wound and inner bleeding in the chest. And what is that?" I was turning bright red when they noticed my crappy work.

"I did that. I thought it might help." The man in the blue uniform turned around, now more concerned about the well-being of the doctor. It was obvious that he wasn't happy, either. I suddenly felt the hand of Riker on my shoulder and only now I noticed that he was more than two heads taller than me.

"Let's step outside." I had no other choice than follow him. Q followed us as well, but Data stayed behind. The doors behaved like the automatic doors in a shopping centre, but way quicker.

"What is all this?" Riker asked to the both of us. Q strolled a few steps back and forth before he answered. "Well, that was me of course. I saw your doctor was injured and I helped apparently. This young lady seemed to be fit. It was fun to watch." He tried to lay his hands on my shoulders, but I dived away.

"How dare you! How dare you getting me in this mess just for the sake of your entertainment? Why me? Why not someone who actually could help her, not just bungle around Beverly; someone from this century with medical knowledge?" I was pretty close to completely losing my temper and beating the hell out of him.

"Sweetheart, you did a great job and I wouldn't be half as exciting as it was, if I got someone with sufficient medical knowledge." With a silent puff and a bright light he disappeared. I couldn't believe it. My only hope to get home was gone and I finally lost my temper. Turning all my fear and hopelessness into anger I hauled off and punched the wall with all the strength my muscles could master. The screen I hit shattered and the cracks reached on for metres. Riker grabbed my upper arms and held tight before I could destroy anything else.

"Stop it or I have to call security!" My anger was fading slowly and the first tears formed in my eyes. Soon my muscles relaxed and I started crying. My heart felt heavy and cold and my vision blurred and darkened. All I could feel now was that Riker let go of my arms and wrapped his around my chest. "We will find a way, trust me." I laid my head against his chest and cried into the fabric of his uniform. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing and I could see that he felt a little awkward. After I calmed down a little he pressed this button on his shirt. "Comdr. Riker to Counsellor Troi, please come to sickbay."

He gently guided me to the door to sickbay. "Let's get back in there and see how Dr. Crusher's doing." I quickly swept away the tears before we entered sickbay again.

The crowd around Dr. Crusher was calmer now, but they were still concerned. One of the nurses noticed me and Riker coming in and she stepped over to us again holding one of those weird instruments.

"What is your name? Let me take care of your hand. What did you do?" She asked and pointed to one of the beds at the wall. "Mary", I answered and climbed on it pulling my legs to my chest. Instead of me Riker answered the rest of her question.

"She smashed a panel outside." The nurse removed a small object from the instrument and moved it up and down my hand. Her face was surprised first and then turned pretty shocked. "What is this?" she muttered to herself and got another weird looking instrument. It looked a bit like a pen and when she let it hoover over the wounds in my hand the cuts closed and what remained wasn't even a scar. However, the face of the nurse didn't relax and she got the first instrument with the removable small part again.

"Please lay back; I have to examine you further. You have tenosynovitis in your hand but there are some other things that are concerning me." She moved the instrument up and down my body stopping at my head and my upper body. "You have a flu virus in your system and your lungs are coated with toxics. I can give you something for the virus, but your lungs and your hand have to be regenerated by themselves. All I can do is help a little." She pressed the other instrument against my neck and pushed a button. A sharp pain stitched through my skin and I squinted one of my eyes. She reached for another one of the strange instruments. "This is for your lungs and it helps your hand. I have to give it to you twice a day and in a few weeks your lungs will be as good as new." Again she pressed it against my neck, but this time the pain was much less, because I knew what to expect. "You can sit up now." I pushed myself up and crossed my legs.

"How's Beverly? Will she be alright?" The nurse smiled and nodded. "Yes, she will be alright. Her wounds can be treated easily and she will be awake shortly."

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please make sure to leave a review.**


End file.
